pawlfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Reginald Tovik Kono.
Sir Reginald Tovik Kono, Lofty bearing of regal demeanor wholly unfitting for the two-timing snake. Reinforced leather trench coat, with the trademark widebrimmed hat that kept the once well-kempt human's identity hidden. Reptillian muzzle was now covered by the same old bandana, leaving the 7'11" humanoid to be ore or less as lanky as he ever was. Thin, almost frail, snake-like form sported a tail now- hanging from a split in his trench coat. Big, dusty, boots kept his feet hidden. 'S'trength - 6. 'P'erception - 7. 'E'ndurance - 3. 'C'ommon Sense - 3 'I'ntelligence - 10. 'A'gility - 3. 'L'eftovers - 3. Perks! Smarty Pants - From a history of learning from birth, to simple superior breeding and posh faux-Brit accent. Kono enjoys being able to think on the fly, and readily absorb information. He also has a general education similiar to that of a college professor. Specifically, he knows a good deal about chemistry and physics as well. Boom Boom Party Fun Box o' War! - Conventional explosives, landmines! IEDs, pipe bombs, exploding gunk AND snakes and sparklers! Nukes? Kono has a vast education on all things that explode, shoot gouts of flame, or otherwise make things dead by way of concussion, fragmentation , penetration, and/or incineration. In addition, he knows the inner mechanics of firearms. Thermal Vision - Being a snake, Kono can see in infrared at the cost of some depth perception and visual acuity. It's akin to going cross-eyed. In normal vision, objects that are 'hot' appear more bright than ones that are not. Flaws! BP Didn't Invest Properly - Kono, being a reptile, is solar-powered and cold-blooded. If he's deprived of the sun, or a sufficient heat source, he'll become lethargic and gradually fall down a steady-slope to eventual death. Thermal Senstivity! - Thermal vision sure is neat, but don't shove a flare in his face! Sources of intense heat can blind Kono by overloading his thermal vision. Frail Body! - Being as tall as he is, and without much meat nor natural physiology to back up his frame... the snake is terribly brittle- bones break easy, and flesh bruises even moreso. Hidieous Freakin' Mutant - Kono is neither a furry nor a human, but rather a mutation of a human from an exposure from birth to background radiation. He has progressively mutated into something resembling a furry, but there is a palpable sense that he's neither a furry nor a human- giving an off-putting vibe to either party, that can range from simple creepiness to outright monstrous depending on the viewing party. Unwitting Informant - Due to massive hubris, Kono can and will spill his guts at the drop of a hat- or simple boredom. Forbidden knowledge, complex evil plans, what he did to your mother last night- he'll boast all about it, without a thought to it. In addition, he also lacks any social common sense when it comes to telling the wrong things to the right people. Equipment! Trench Coat, Reinforced Leather - Is leather trench coat, with some metal-y bits here and there for added protection. It also has holster loops for everything from a pistol to beakers corked with strange stuff. Hat, One Wide Brim - An old beat up wide brim hat, that obscure most of his face. Comes with bandana that covers up the rest, leaving him nary but a pair of eyes. Mossberg 500 PSX - A Mossberg shotgun with an adjustable stock, pictanny rail, and ghost ring sight! It shoots things. 10mm Pistol - Just a simple, simple, common 10mm pistol. One Fireaxe - For when things get hairy, he gets choppy. Shotgun shells, x30 - They're buckshot! They make things dead! They're standard twelve gauge! 10mm rounds, x20 - Less lethal than buckshot, but still shooty! They're simple. So simple. Books- He has one dictionary and one copy of Moby Dick hung near his heart. He also has a few pages from Hamlet carefully hidden within the pages of the dictionary. History: Kono was born to a pair of water merchants after a forced march through an irridiated tribal dust bowl, the latent radiation causing an awakening of dormant reptillian DNA in him. As a result, he was born as a half-mutated human with mild reptillian traits. Notable, vestigial, fangs and scales and a thin appearance were all that marred him. The tribal midwife that had overseen the birth persauded the shocked parents to keep the child, desperate to not see an otherwise healthy life to be extinquished. They declined. But where another baby would be passed on, and discarded. The midwife took him for the tribe, and returned to her life in the irridated bowl. Perhaps then the fate of the boy would be different, but a second caravan of merchants came through mere weeks later. Curiously, these were not water merchants. They smelled of brimstone, and fire- they sported leathers of burnished black, and the weaponry they carried was as exotic as it was dangerous. Stopping for guidance through the bowl in the tribal village, a merchant chanced upon the abandoned mutant and took an interest in him. He was purchased for a sum of three gallons of water, one jar of nails, and a stick of dynamite- marking the next chapter in the babehood of the snake. The strange weapons merchants took the mutant into their folds, and raised him to boyhood- teaching him along the way, as the whole caravan slowly revealed themselves. They were a family- or more aptly, a cult. Deranged weapon-worshippers, they sought 'arcane relics' in the form of destructive pre-war technologies. The boy soon learned of their doctrine, of how the whole world was doomed to endlessly rebuild and consume itself- and that profit and lasting establishments were the only true things that mattered. Seduced by the allure of power and wealth, the young boy readily agreed to suckle at the teat of forbidden knowledge offered to him. What could have been a doctor or a scientist swiftly became a gun-peddling cultist, branded on the right hand with a tattoo of the Ouroboros- symbol of the world's destructive tendacies. As he grew older, the now young man found himself surpassing what he could be taught. Experimentation came naturally, and raids into abandoned complexes soon brought him into contact with owners manuals, technical diagrams, blueprints, and all manners of volumes of knowledge. Insatiable for even trivia beyond his own field, the snake read voraciously. By the age of seventeen, he was largely considered to be the technological expert of the caravan. But, he soon grew greedy in his pursuit of knowledge- and bid his farewells to the caravan that raised him, promising to return to them with the knowledge of the most potent of pre-war technologies. As a parting gift, the caravan equipped him and graciously allowed him to leave- forcing him to swear to their occult secrecy, lest he be considered an enemy. Left to wander the wastes, the snake's knowledge became so useful to raider warlords, lawmen, and even the simplest of peasants. A technological wizard, he soon garnered attention- and was almost put down by the supreme hunters of technology. Several brush-ins with the Brotherhood of Steel in dingy bunkers left the snake with a healthy respect for what high technology could do, and a lasting fear of powered armor zealots- one that haunts him to this day. Thus, he travelled north and west- to the coast of California, and ultimately to a small town called Crescent City. Content in his pursuit of knowledge, he set up shop in an abandoned housing complex and was quick to churn out explosives to the residents- eventually parting with them after things grew heinous in the town, unable to travel with them northwards into their Alaskan dreams. Left again to wander, the snake drifted from place to place- keeping himself constrained from his foolish younger days, seeking to merely find knowledge that would not get him on the business end of a paladin's powerfist. Unable to hold his curiousity, he sold his vast arsenal of explosives for radiation resistant gear and medication- and plunged headfirst into decaying bunkers. Amidst vast computer databases, between hard places and roving killbots with mutated feral ghouls, he found great knowledge. Time well spent, at the cost of his health- and even with the radiation gear, his DNA further twisted itself into a much more reptillian form. Now fancying himself the 'enlightened scholar,' he seeks to put his freshly acquired knowledge to use. Customize Category:Approved Characters